Rosalyn
by aFallensrequiem
Summary: Gabriel stepped out the door, fully expecting to be able to return and wish his wife good night. What actually happened was the least thing expected. Oneshot random fic. Read and review, please! rated just to be safe


All right, this is definitely a one-shot sort of thing. I know that it kinda jumps into it and then leaves you hanging, but i stopped writing this about a year ago and really haven't the will to finish it.:P

Disclaimer: anything not recognizeable is mine (e.g. Rosalyn)

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Rosalyn blurted out suddenly. Gabriel stopped and turned around slowly, a saddened expression on his face. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hand. She turned her face into it and kissed his palm.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you won't come back," she whispered, a tear escaping from her downward turned eyes. Gabriel didn't say a word but instead took her into his arms and held her while she cried, holding him tightly to her. Finally Gabriel tore himself away and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry for me, love. I'll be back in time to say good night," he said and then left her alone in the house. Rosalyn stared at the door he had walked out of, numb, not feeling anything.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her voice breaking, and then she sank to her knees and putting her face in her hands she wept.

Gabriel walked self-assuredly to Dracula's manor and entered, walking up two flights of stairs, making various turns in the hall and opened the door on the right revealing a library, brightly lit by a fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Hello, Gabriel. It's about time," Dracula purred from his place in the armchair before the fire. He rose slowly, put away the book he had been reading, and stepped slowly towards Gabriel, watching his feet, his hands behind his back.

"Stop stalling, Dracul," Gabriel said, testing his sword in his hand. "My wife wants me back in time to tell her goodnight, so lets go." Dracula smirkedandslowly looked up.

"How sweet, Van Helsing. I hear there's a little brat on the way, also. How proud you must be to be a father. I bet it makes you feel really special," Dracula said, stopping within 5 feet of Gabriel. Gabriel watched him, stone-faced. Dracula shrugged and unsheathed his sword, holding it out before him.

"All right then, holy man. I hope you kissed your wife goodbye, because there will be no other chance," Dracula said and then Gabriel lunged at him.

Rosalyn ran as fast as her pregnant self would allow her, pausing briefly to catch her breath and wince, then she started off again in the direction of Dracula's castle, urgency in her step and fear in her heart.

Gabriel and Dracula were evenly matched, parrying the other's blows and moving around each other in a sort of sadistic dance. Metal on metal rang out within the high-ceilinged room, both men concentrating everything on the movement of the other. Dracula moved faster and more fluidly than Van Helsing, but Gabriel had the advantage of rage driving him forward and pressing ruthlessly.

Roslayn entered the castle and from the doorway could make out the sounds of clashing swords. Her heart leapt into her throat and she dashed up the stairs, following the sound to the door where it was the loudest. "Please god, don't let me too late," she prayed aloud, forcing back tears.

Dracula drove Gabriel back until Gabriel was pressed against the wall, sword 20 feet away on the other side of the room. Dracula had his own sword out before him, pointed straight at Gabriel's neck. Gabriel swore silently and knew that this was it.

"Look's like I've won, Gabriel," Dracula purred. Gabriel swallowed audibly and closed his eyes briefly in silent prayer. A tear escaped his closed eye as he silently apologized to his wife that he would never see their child grow up or her again.

Dracula began the lunge for the final blow, and at that same moment, the door flew open and Rosalyn came hurtling in.

"No!" she screamed, lunging in front of Dracula's blade.

"Rosalyn!" Gabriel cried as Dracula drove his blade straight through Rosalyn's heart. Rosalyn stopped, her eyes wide and her arms stretched out to the sides. Time seemed to stop, and only Dracula seemed unmoved, studying the situation curiously. He released the blade and stepped back as Rosalyn tottered on her feet and finally fell into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel quickly removed the sword and tossed it to the side, tears coursing freely down his face as he smoothed the hair out of his love's eyes.

"Gabriel…" Rosalyn sputtered, her breath coming in small gasps and the red stain quickly turning black as it grew.

"Rosalyn, no," Gabriel whispered, the words dying on his lips. He shook as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You can't leave me. What about our child?"

Rosalyn looked at Gabriel through half-closed eyes. A tear slid from the corner of her eye before she chose to spoke. "Do not worry about the child, Gabriel, for she will still be around for a long time. You must watch over her and protect her. Can you promise me that? Please Gabriel," Rosalyn forced, her words becoming more quiet and strained by the second as her lifeblood seeped onto the cold stones beneath her. Gabriel nodded his head jerkily, smoothing the hair back from Rosalyn's face. Her beautiful flame coloured hair. Her beautiful hair that he would never again be able to stroke like this again.

"I can save her, Gabriel," Dracula said suddenly.

"I don't need help from you!" Gabriel shouted at him, delirious with shock and sadness. Rosalyn's life was fading quickly and her eyes were now closed, her mouth open as she breathed shallowly.

"She doesn't have much time, Gabriel. I can save her. All I ask is that you are in debt to me," Dracula said walking towards Gabriel and his dying wife. Gabriel wavered, and looked from the uncompassionate face of Dracula to his unconscious wife. He never would have in a million years trusted his mortal enemy, but in this situation where his mind was in turmoil, he would have done anything to save his wife.

Dracula croucheddown to Gabriel's level and watched Gabriel thinking, making a small ticking noise with his tongue as to indicate the precious seconds that Van Helsing was losing by hesitating.Gabriel brushed a single tendril of hair from Rosalyn's pale face and finally nodded.

"All right. Save her," he said and gently handed her body to his enemy, trusting her fading life in his hands. Dracula took one glance at Gabriel and then swiftly cut his wrist with his teeth and held it to Rosalyn's mouth.

"No!" Gabriel cried, lunging at Dracula. "You told me you would save her! Not condemn her!" Dracula batted him away.

"I am saving her, you fool! What other way did you think I was talking about? I am giving her a new life, one that will never expire. The child will be born human, however, so you can take consolation in that," he said. Gabriel tried to attack Dracula again, but Dracula side-stepped him without much effort and succeeded in avoiding him completely.

Gabriel watched helplessly as Dracula finally pulled his wrist away from Rosalyn and licked at the few drops that ran down his arm. Rosalyn's body shuddered, twice and then she lay still, her chest no longer rising.

"She's dead," Gabriel said numbly.

"Her body is dead. In only a few minutes she will awaken, alive and well," Dracula said. Gabriel watched as Rosalyn's skin grew pale, her hair visibly thickened and grew longer, the red that it had been turning into a vibrant rose-red color. Her lips plumped and took a cherry red tone and one gleaming white fang peeked out from under her top lip. Gabriel's breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked.

"Oh my god, what have I done. I've given her soul to the Devil," he whispered, making the sign of the cross. Dracula chuckled as he gently lifted Rosalyn with ease and laid her on the lounge chair.

"It is done," he said, staring down at her.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Please review it or not...but some feedback would be nice. Bad and good, welcome. 


End file.
